Hidden Feelings
by shelby.ann.the.hp.fan
Summary: Ron has hidden his feelings for Harry for so long. What happens when they both end up locked in their dormitory with no way out? And who locked them in there...?


Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters and the like. I only wish I did.

Words: 1126

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Rated: PG-13 for suggested sexual content

Summary: Ron has hidden his feelings for Harry for so long. What happens when they both end up locked in their dormitory with no way out? And who locked them in there...? Fluff! OOC, of course. I imagine this story taking place in Order of the Phoenix, but really, it could be anytime at Hogwarts.

A/N: I don't have a beta, so any errors are to my blame. If anyone wouldn't mind being my beta for this story or any others to come, let me know! I would LOVE any reviews, as this is my first story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Ron rolled over in his bed and sighed. He pulled back the curtains and was pleased to see that Harry hadn't closed his. Ron leaned on his elbow and rested his head on his hand, sighing again. It was amazing how someone could look so beautiful, even when they're asleep.

Harry rolled over in his sleep, and Ron shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of those thoughts. 'Besides', he thought to himself, 'it's not like Harry would ever feel the same way about me.' Taking one last look at the boy he secretly loved, Ron closed his curtains and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Ron...Ron, wake up!"

"Harry...?" Ron opened his eyes to see those electrifying green ones staring back at him. He sat up and blinked, looking around. It seemed to be about noon on Saturday, and the dormitory was vacant except for the two of them.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, noticing the panic in Harry's eyes.

"We're locked in!"

Ron chuckled and pushed back the covers, getting up. "Harry, we ARE wizards. Have you tried using your wand?"

"I'm not an idiot, of course I did! Nothing works!" Harry shouted, beginning to pace.

"Hey, calm down, I'll get it," Ron said quickly. Harry sat on Ron's bed and crossed his arms. Ron turned to the door and tried everything he could think of. The door wouldn't open. "Erm... have you tried the windows?" Ron asked, sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, of course I have. There's no way out!" Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do, Ron?"

"It'll be alright, mate, someone will notice we're missing. We just have to wait, they'll find us." Ron walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. Biting his lip nervously, he put an arm around Harry's shoulders and squeezed. Harry looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes, so Ron dropped his arm and said, "We'll be alright, promise."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron. I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted. I mean, being locked in a room with you isn't so bad; I could be locked in with Malfoy or someone," he said, shuddering at the thought.

Ron laughed, and Harry smiled again. They feel into silence for a few minutes, and Ron began to get anxious. Harry looked gorgeous with his tousled hair and tired eyes. Ron realized he must have been staring, when Harry turned to him and got a puzzled look on his face. "What, have I got something on me?" Harry asked, rubbing his cheek.

"No sorry, I just... you... I mean, well...", Ron sputtered. Harry began to look more confused, and Ron felt himself blush slightly. 'Just tell him already! You can't keep this a secret anymore,' Ron thought. He took a deep breath and looked Harry square in the eye. "Listen, Harry, don't... don't freak out when I tell you this. I just need to get it off my chest, once and for all."

Harry's eyes looked concerned now, but he nodded. "Go on, don't worry."

"Okay well... I've had these feelings about you for quite awhile. I'm not sure how it started, but I can't stop thinking about you. And I'm sure you're probably really disgusted right now, but I just needed to tell you. I can't keep it a secret anymore, it's killing me," Ron said quickly, looking away and blushing deep red.

It seemed like ages of silence before Ron felt Harry's hand on his knee. Ron looked up, surprise in his eyes. What he saw, he had never expected. Harry had a big smile on his face, and Ron saw a loving glimmer in his eyes. He simply said, "Ron... same here", and Ron promptly pulled him into a kiss. Harry responded immediately, moving his hands to Ron's hips and pulling him closer.

When Harry gently bit Ron's lip, Ron couldn't help but let out a tiny moan. He felt Harry smile against his lips, and Ron opened his mouth to allow Harry access. Harry slowly let himself explore Ron's mouth. As his tongue massaged the redhead's, another moan escaped.

Ron suddenly pushed Harry back on the bed and laid on top of him, without breaking the kiss. This elicited a small moan from Harry, and Ron smiled gently.

Just then, Harry pulled away. Ron frowned, disappointed. Harry reached up to touch his cheek and rubbed it gently. "Are you sure about this, Ron?" Ron chuckled and replied, "I've never been more sure of anything." Harry smiled widely and pulled Ron in for a more passionate kiss, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

* * *

"Wow..." Harry breathed, snuggling up close to Ron. Ron grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Harry smiled back and looked at Ron with love in his eyes as he said, "I love you, Ron Weasley."

Ron felt a tear form in his eye, but blinked it back and replied, "I love you more, Harry Potter." Harry smiled and rested his head on Ron's chest, falling asleep soon after.

Ron considered staying awake to watch him sleep but changed his mind, thinking, 'There'll be another time for that.' With that thought, Ron smiled the widest he had ever, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ron... Ron, wake up!"

'Fuck,' Ron thought. 'It was all a dream.' He opened his eyes to find Harry sitting beside him on the bed, both of them still quite naked. Ron laughed quietly, relieved. "What is it, love?"

"The door's open!"

Ron glanced at the door, and saw it was standing wide open. "That's weird..." he said.

"Who cares, Ron? It's time for supper, let's go!" Harry said, laughing from relief.

Ron threw Harry his clothes, and they both got dressed. Hand in hand, they walked together to the Great Hall, where they were met with shocked stares, whistles, and jealous shouts. Ignoring all these, they walked over to their usual seats beside Hermione.

Harry immediately began filling his plate, and Ron watched him, laughing. Ron then glanced over at Hermione, who was smiling knowingly. "You're welcome," she said.

Ron looked at her quizzically. "Wait... YOU did this?" He asked, surprised.

"Again, you're welcome. You two always underestimate my knowledge," she replied, smirking.

Ron shook his head, smiling again. "Well thanks, 'Mione. Thanks a million."


End file.
